


I'm not doing that again

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Nothing can surprise him anymore
Series: Fictober20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	I'm not doing that again

When the claxons went off, everyone on base moved a little faster, lots of movement towards the gate room and the control room. Hammond moved smoothly with practice through his office, then the meeting room and finally down the spiral staircase to the control room.

"Walter?" He asks.

"No ICD yet, sir, although it is time for SG-1 to return from PX4-387."

The gate sprung to life and sure enough SG-1's ICD code flashed on the screen. "Open the iris." Hammond said before he got a quick nod from Walter as he turned to leave the room. 

Hammond joined the airmen who were standard protocol in the gate room and looked up towards the wormhole. It was then the wormhole gave the first signs of people coming back through rippling before expelling its four travellers. 

Hammond blinked confused then mouthed the question ‘What?’ by shape only as to how his premiere team was now standing at the top of the ramp covered in a bright green dripping slime, dressed only in their underwear.

Jack came down the ramp first, Hammond summoning the Airman to stand down -- clearly, they were no threat. 

"How?" Was all Hammond could muster.

"Shower--shower." Jack muttered as he answered the General, wiping through his hair and with a handful of slime threw it across the gateroom. "Briefing, then shower again." He said then walked off towards the blast doors.

Sam was next to appear in front of the General. She had always kept in good shape, and with nothing but panties and her bra covering her right now Hammond only pretended to ignore every airman's mouth which hung wide open. "It'll be in my report, sir." She reported as she headed towards the blast doors herself, trying to keep herself in sight of her CO’s magnificent muscular six, as she followed him out. 

As he saw the looks Sam was getting, Hammond immediately issued a strident order. “Airmen, eyes front.” And all the men obeyed.

Next came Daniel. He slowly took off his glasses and looked at Hammond informing him quietly. "I'm not doing that again." Before he stormed off towards the blast doors. 

Teal’c was last down the ramp. When he stood in front of Hammond, he simply stared at the General then walked away, without saying a word.

Hammond looked towards the blast doors as the last member of SG-1 exited before he shaking his head.

Nothing could surprise him anymore.


End file.
